The Legend Reborn
by CaptainCakeless117
Summary: 4,000 years after the Jedi Civil War, the tales of Revan have faded from memory. Narrowly escaping death at the Foundry, a confused Revan finds himself alone on an all too familiar world. NOTE: Features Star Wars canon with Meetra Surik being replaced with Gonar Endac (my exile)
1. Chapter 1

Dantooine. A planet that once was one of the most important locations to the Jedi Order. Now it was nearly forgotten. The planet was sparsely populated. No one noticed as a tornado of pure force energy appeared and dissipated as quickly it had formed. It revealed a man on his knees in the field. He pulled the mandalorian mask from his face. Revan. Hero, traitor, conqueror, savior. He was all these things and much more. He was the man who drove the mandalorians back and saved the republic, he was the man who brought the Republic to its knees, leaving it on the verge of collapse, and had then saved it. After a few moments, he began to regain some semblance of what was happening.

"What happened? I... I was on the Foundry. I wasn't strong enough, I had to escape. I... I failed, there's nothing to stop them now. I'm sorry, Gonar. I couldn't finish what we started, what Malak and I started."

Revan began to look around. "Dantooine. I should try and find the Enclave." After two or three hours, Revan found what he was looking for. He approached the familiar structure, and a sense of surprise took hold of him. The last time he had seen the Enclave, it had been destroyed by the Sith Orbital Bombardment. Now it was not only repaired, it appeared as though it hadn't been used in millennia. Revan expected that if it was repaired. It would be full of Jedi, however it was abandoned. He entered the Enclave and the familiar corridors and rooms reminded him of a simpler time. He approached the training grounds, and memories began to overtake him. Although he had reclaimed the last of his missing mind when he found his mask, this was more than his subconscious at work. This was the Will of the Force. He watched as he saw a younger and more naive Revan retraining to be a Jedi. Revan's thoughts turned to Bastila. He began thinking of their son, Vaner. And how he would never see them again because of the Sith Emperor.

Revan could feel his anger and hatred growing. But Revan did not care, he had mastered both the light and the dark side of the Force. A small anger spike would not be the end of him.

"There is no emotion; there is peace"

He continued searching the enclave until he found what he was looking for.

"Here we are." Revan approached the holoterminal and began looking through it's data.

"That can't be right." Revan stared at the display monitor, puzzled by what he was seeing. According to the galactic time stamp. It had been approximately 3,621 years since his failure at the Foundry. According to the event archives. The strike team that had freed him from the Maelstrom Prison had left the Empire on the verge of collapse through their combined efforts. Yet it was strange, the Sith Empire had fallen. But the presence of the dark side felt even stronger, and it was steadily growing. Revan began to ponder what could have possibly caused this. Then he realized. When he escaped the Foundry, Revan used a technique known as Fold Space, he had never done so before, however the Archives stated that use of Fold Space could not only act as a teleporter, it could also act as a method of time travel. "I need to get off of this planet, get to Coruscant." Revan continued exploring the Enclave, until he came across the garage. The door slid open, revealing dozens of swoop bikes. "Perfect" Revan mounted the nearest Swoop and thankfully, despite being out of use for almost 4,000 years, it started immediately. Revan opened the outer door, and took off at full speed. The sun was rising, but by the time Revan found a settlement, he hoped it would be dark. Night usually meant a busy cantina, which were full of smugglers. Usually weak-minded smugglers.

After a few hours, Revan noticed an alert flashing on the swoop's dashboard. Despite still being in working condition, the power cell had continued to drain, and it would soon reach critical levels. Revan silently cursed himself for not paying attention to this when he left the enclave. There wasn't enough power to make it back to the Enclave, so he had to find either a settlement, or at least a farmer soon. Within moments, Revan could see a small town over the hill, he put all power into the thrusters, and approached the cantina. He entered unnoticed, and approached the bartender. If anyone knew a good smuggler, it was usually the bartender, no matter where it was. Revan sat down at the bar. The nemoidian bartender approached him. "What'll it be?"

"Corellian Ale, please." "Alright something simple." The bartender returned a few moments later with his drink. "A Jedi? We don't see much of your kind around here anymore." "How do you know I'm a Jedi?" "You expect to walk into my cantina wearing Jedi robes, and one of those attached to your belt." The bartender points at Revan's belt as he speaks. "And you don't expect anyone to figure out you're a Jedi? You're lucky you walked into my cantina, this is probably the only place on the planet that would serve your kind."

"Well if that's the case. I would appreciate it if you would keep that quiet. From what you say, Jedi don't seem to be liked around here all that much."

"Yes, it's the unfortunate truth, and a wise request. I met a Jedi once, he saved my life. Oh, what was his name... Obi-Wan! Yes that's it, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you know him?"

"I'm afraid I don't, I'll have to look into it though, he sounds like a good man."

"Ah, so what's a Jedi doing all the way out here on Dantooine, anyway? I thought you'd be busy with your war."

"War? What war?"

"You know, the Clone War, the war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems?"

I'm afraid I've been... out of touch with galactic events. I've spent most of my life exploring the Outer Rim, learning what lies beyond the Republic. Could you bring me up to speed on what I've missed?"

"Sure, there isn't much to do here, though I should warn you that I'm not much of a story teller." The bartender went on to explain the Clone Wars, what caused it and as much as he knew about the C.I.S. After a few hours, Revan thought he had attained enough information. He came to learn that the bartender was also a smuggler, and his name was Zeego.

"Well, Zeego. I'm afraid I'm in a tight position. I've been relying on public shuttles for my transportation and I'm afraid I've run out of credits. Would you be willing to give a lift to Coruscant? I can pay you handsomely when we arrive"

Of course I can, that's no problem... I just realized, I still don't know your name."

Revan froze for a second, he couldn't use his real name. "Jaco. Jaco Reglian"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jedi Master Reglian. We shall leave for Coruscant tonight, after I close up the cantina"

"Whenever you're ready, Zeego." Revan was pleased to know that using the name the Jedi Council had programmed into his mind was still useful. He still despised the Council for doing such a thing. How dare they commit such an atrocity. If Revan was still a Sith Lord, he would have punished then severely for what they did.

Revan began scanning the Cantina, it was still early in the day, and he would need something to keep him busy until Zeego closed the cantina. After a few minutes he located the gambling area. It contained Sabacc, Dejarik, and Pazaak. Under Mission's teaching, Revan had become very knowledgeable about Pazaak.

"Hey, Zeego? Can you spare a few credits? I wanna play some pazaak to keep me busy." "Sure. Here's 50 credits." "Thanks. I'll pay ya back." "Don't worry about it. I doubt you'll have that very long. Those are some of the best pazaak players in the outer rim."

"Really? Well this should be fun, I'm pretty good at pazaak." Revan unclipped the lightsaber from his belt. "Can you keep this somewhere safe until we leave? I'd rather remain inconspicuous."

"That's no problem." Zeego took the lightsaber from Revan and walked off into the backroom.

Revan finished his drink, and approached the pazaak table.

"Good day, gentlemen. Mind if I join you for a game?"

The man across the table looked Revan.

"Not at all. Sit down. We were just about to start a new game." Revan sat down and pulled out his deck, he had used it ever since he left Taris. Before all this crazy shit happened. Sometimes he wished he could go back to that simple life. Performing scouting runs for the republic on frontier worlds. He pushed those thoughts from his mind, and focused on the game. Pazaak was a fairly simple game, you just had to make sure you were paying attention. The game continues until someone wins. The goal was to reach a total of twenty or rather as close as you could get without going over twenty with the sum of all your cards on the board. A player could choose to stand at any time, the closer they were to twenty the better. A player was required to win three hands in order to win the game. Revan enjoyed pazaak because it was truly a game of chance. There was no possible way, at least none that he knew of where victory would be influenced by his Jedi capabilities.

The Duros to Revan's right spoke up from under the wide brim of his hat.

"Alright, everyone place your bets. I throw down 15 credits." "10 credits" "18 credits"

Revan looked at his quick draw cards before making his decision. "20 credits"

The duros spoke up again. "Alright, all bets are in. May the best player win." The weequay player raised his voice "Believe me Bane, I intend to." "Yeah, well we'll see about that, Hondo, I for one have no intention of going home empty handed."

"Will you two shut up? I'd like to focus on beating your asses at pazaak, not listen to you argue."

The other players remained quiet for the rest of the game. Revan was enjoying himself, he won some hands, he lost some. He lost some games, he won some. Players left after they were cleaned out of credits, but they were replaced fairly quickly. Revan was on a winning streak at this point, having won the past 6 games, he was now carrying a grand total of 500 credits. He decided that this would be his last game. All players placed their bets, and began playing their cards. After five hands, Revan was the only one who hadn't won a hand, the duros player, Revan recalled his name being Bane had won two hands, therefore he needed only one more to win. Revan wasn't feeling good about this game, but he kept playing. He drew a 10 and placed it on the board, giving him an even 20. He won that hand, then the next one, and a third one. Revan had played what Gonar had called a Pure Pazaak, and had just doubled his winnings.

"Well, that was fun, but I think I'm done now, good game everyone, until next time." Bane was fuming at the fact that he had lost to this upstart, he began to stand up. Hondo motioned for him to sit down.

"Sit down, Bane! He's not worth getting thrown out of the cantina, besides. You still won more credits than you lost."

"I suppose you're right, he can walk away this time."

Revan began counting his credits as he returned to the bar. A grand total of 1,000 credits. Not his best night. As Revan was walking toward the bar, Zeego spoke up.

"Alright, everyone! It's getting late, I'm closing up a little early tonight! Everybody out!"

Revan watched as the disappointed patrons cleared out of the bar, he noticed that many of the pazaak players gave him threatening looks as they left, as well as Bane carrying a drunken Hondo out of the bar as he sang an old Mandalorian chant.

"Now then, if you would please follow me, Master Reglian." Zeego said as he motioned Revan toward the back room.

Revan followed quickly, as he entered the back room, he saw Zeego descending toward the cellar. Revan was confused, they should be leaving for the spaceport, not getting a bottle of juma juice. Revan descended the stairs only to see Zeego inserting new power cells into a pair of blaster pistols.

"Expecting trouble?"

"Smuggling rule number one: Always carry a good blaster with you, I almost forgot, catch!" Zeego stated before throwing Revan's lightsaber to him. Revan caught it easily by guiding it through the force.

"I never understood why Jedi rely on lightsabers. If you ask me, folky religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side."

"If that's how you feel, but there's more to the lightsaber than meets the eye."

"Whatever you say. The ship is in the spaceport, follow me."

"Lead on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So this is it, chapter 2 is finished. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please review and PM me if you have any ideas, or suggestions. I always appreciate constructive criticism!

The two exited the cantina, and proceeded down the street, after a few minutes Revan stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Jaco?"

"There's a disturbance in the Force. We're being followed."

Zeego had no time to reply before Jaco threw him to the ground, moving him out of the path of a blaster bolt. Revan stood up to see four men walk out of the darkened street corners. After a moment he realized they were the pazaak players who threatened him as they left.

"You cheated us out of a lot of credits, now we're gonna take them back. The fun way."

"I advise you not to follow this course of action, leave and I shall allow you to live."

"Oh? Did you hear that boys, if we leave he'll let us live!"

The other men began laughing

Revan spoke "Very well, I should tell you, though. You get one warning, and that was it."

One of the players lunged at Revan with a vibrosword. In what seemed like an instant, Revan drew his lightsaber and blocked the attacking sword. The emerald green blade lit up the dark street. He parried the sword, and sent the player flying toward a wall by unleashing a blast of force energy, killing him instantly.

In that moment of shock, Revan drew and ignited a second lightsaber, the blue blade providing a contrast to its green counterpart. Revan took a moment to look at the lightsaber. It had belonged to his good friend, Gonar Endac. More commonly known as the Exile. The other pazaak players stared at him.

"A Jedi? Shit, run!"

The players took off sprinting, Revan took a few steps forward, than sent both his lightsabers hurling toward them with the force. Revan watched them light up the street as they flew; soon he saw them cut through his attackers followed by the sound of their bodies crashing to the ground. Seconds later Revan's lightsabers returned to his waiting hands, he deactivated them simultaneously, and hooked them to his belt. He took a moment to think about what he had done. He was a Jedi; he shouldn't kill in cold blood. They were unarmed. No. He warned them, and they ignored what he said. Those fools should have listened to him.

Zeego stood up only to witness Jaco deactivate his lightsabers. It was so strange. This Jedi was different from the one he had met on Corellia. He was surprised by his ruthlessness, and how merciless he was. He thought Jedi were supposed to take prisoners, and show mercy to all no matter what. This Jedi was different; he fought as though he had spent years in war and combat. There was something Jaco wasn't being honest about, but Zeego liked this Jedi. He was willing to do what needed to be done, much like Zeego was. He was unsure of what would happen once he traveled with this Jedi, but whatever it was; he was looking forward to it. He had a feeling that this Jedi would change the destiny of the galaxy, and he would make sure he was there when it happened.

Zeego approached Revan, placing a hand on his shoulder "Nice work there. C'mon, the spaceport is right over there.

Revan followed Zeego into the Spaceport. After what seemed like hours, Zeego managed to convince the dock manager to keep the takeoff off the record. Revan got up from his chair, and approached the docking bay he had heard Zeego mention to the dock manager. He opened the doors revealing a pristine white freighter, obviously of Corellian design.

Zeego walked past him "Well, it may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts. Master Reglian, I present to you the YT-1300 Corellian freighter. Or as I like to call her... the Millennium Falcon."

Revan looked at the ship "Impressive, I'd love to take her apart and see what makes her tick."

"Hey! No one gets to mess with my ship but me! Unless you're good with a hydrospanner. The hyperdrive has been acting up lately"

"Alright, I'll take a look at it, see what I can do."

"Well, then, I guess we're off" Zeego stated before disappearing up the boarding ramp. Revan followed moments later, eager to experiment with this ship. He hadn't been this excited over a ship since the day he got the Ebon Hawk. Revan entered to see the full assortment needed to entertain a smuggler; he noticed a Dekarik table in the corner. and in the center there was a ladder that both ascended, and descended to a pair of rotating blaster cannons.

"Jaco!" Revan watched Zeego emerge from a corridor. "Cockpit's this way, follow me."

Revan followed him and yet again a sense of familiarity took hold of him. The cockpit reminded him of the Ebon Hawk, once again a vision took hold of him. He watched as Bastila and Carth maneuvered the ship away from the Sith Fleet. In that instance, the vision disappeared. Suddenly the Force exploded around Revan, causing him to collapse. He had never felt a disturbance this powerful.

_Coruscant_

Obi-Wan watched silently as Master Yoda and Master Windu debated about their next move in the war. He had fallen out of the conversation, and simply hoped they would not turn to him for his input. Suddenly, all three cried out in pain as the Force nearly caused their minds to collapse. Master Yoda was the first to recover, followed shortly by his fellow Jedi.

Obi-Wan was the first to speak "What in the name of sanity was that?"

"A disturbance in the Force of some kind. Although I've never felt something so powerful." Windu answered

Obi-Wan wasn't satisfied with his answer, he turned to Yoda. "Master Yoda?"

"Hmmmm... unsure I am. This disturbance. Changed the Force it has. Be on our guard we must. Our destiny in this war, changed it has. Confer the Council, I shall. Until tomorrow, goodnight my friends."

The two masters looked at him "Goodnight, Master"

Obi-Wan turned to Windu "I should go find Anakin, I told him we would spar tonight. He's still upset about Ahsoka leaving the Order."

"Of course, goodnight, Obi-Wan."

"Until tomorrow, Master."

Obi-Wan paced the halls of the temple as he approached the training gardens. He couldn't stop thinking about the disturbance he just felt. He was unsure of what this meant. Yoda had said their destinies had changed. Whether that was for better or for worse, he was unsure. He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he entered the training gardens and saw his friend waiting for him.

"Obi-Wan! It's about damn time you got here, I've been looking forward to this all day." Anakin stood up and grabbed a pair of practice sabers

"I remember when you hated sparring."

"Yeah, well we're stuck here on Coruscant when we should be back in the Outer Rim." Anakin stated before handing one of the sabers to his friend

"I know, Anakin. I miss her too. But Ahsoka made her decision, we have to find a way to keep going."

"Look, I don't want to talk about Ahsoka! Now can we please just have a good old fashioned sparring match?"

"Of course, my friend." Obi-Wan raised his training saber "Your move"

_Millennium Falcon_

Revan began to regain consciousness aboard the Millennium Falcon. He was in med bay now, and his head was pounding. He stood up from the bed and staggered toward the cockpit.

Zeego looked up from his chair "Hey, you're awake, you took quite a spill earlier, I was starting to get a little worried."

"How long was I out?"

"About 6 or 7 hours."

"Are we still on course for Coruscant?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be much longer. I had to tinker with the NavComputer a little, but I got it working again. So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What caused you to pass out earlier?"

"A disturbance in the Force. I've never felt anything like it."

"Well, it must've been pretty strong to do that to you."

"You can say that, again." Revan approached the copilot chair and sat down.

"Hey, Jaco. Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go, ahead." Revan watched the ring of hyperspace swirling past then as they spoke.

"Once we get to Coruscant, what are your plans? I mean, would you allow me to keep traveling with you."

"I would like that, but if you're going to stay with me, you should know the truth about me. About who I really am." Revan reached out to Zeego's mind. He showed Zeego his memories. Who Revan really was, what he had done. AFter a few minutes, Revan cut the link, and allowed Zeego to recuperate for a moment.

"Impossible..."

Revan looked his friend "I thought the same thing when I arrived in this time."

"You mean… you're really him? You're Revan?"

"Yes, I'm Revan."

"This is unbelievable, and a lot for me to take in at once. I need some rest, I'll put the ship on autopilot. You'll be fine here by yourself, right?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be fine." Revan watched as Zeego left the cockpit. That went better than Revan expected it would. He watched as the console flashed in confirmation, they were approaching Coruscant. Revan disengaged the hyperdrive, and powered down the engines. He decided to wait until the morning to land, for now he needed to sleep. Tomorrow, he would begin laying his plans for the galaxy.

**AN**: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first two chapters! I know these ones were a little short, but I assure you that length will increase as we get further into the story. With that being said, chapter 3 will probably take a little longer to finish, as I'm suffering writer's block right now. If anyone has any ideas, or suggestions, just PM me. I'd love to hear them. Anyway, please review and respond. Until chapter 3!

CaptainCakeless117


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 3. Man am I pleased with all the positive feedback I've been getting in PM's and such. I'm glad you enjoy this, anyway it was fun writing this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.

Zeego awoke early the next morning. He couldn't believe what he had learned the night before. He was traveling with Revan. The Prodigal Knight, the last great Sith Lord. If he hadn't been allowed to see inside Revan's mind, he would have thought the jedi was crazy. Although now it made sense. Zeego saw how Revan fought. The way he incorporated force techniques in his lightsaber forms appeared unparalleled. No doubt he was more than a match for any Jedi alive today. Still, Revan's return meant change. Change was either good or bad. Zeego voted good. Revan was going to change the galaxy again. And Zeego knew that he would be with him to see it through.

After a visit to the refresher, Zeego entered the main corridor, only to see Revan sitting cross legged on the floor. The dejarik table was floating across the room. Great, more crazy jedi stuff, he would have to get used to this. He decided that while Revan was busy with that, he would head up to the cockpit.

Revan sensed Zeego approaching, however he chose to allow Zeego to go about his own business. Meditation helped Revan focus, his best strategies and plans often came to him while he was meditating. Once he arrived on Coruscant, his first move was to visit the Jedi Temple. The archives on Dantooine may have been up to date, but they weren't specific enough. Revan needed to learn as much as he could about this time before he began laying his plans. Revan thought to himself. What would he do after he visited the archives? He couldn't return to the Jedi Order. He expected the Council would see through his ruse if he stayed on Coruscant very long. No he would have to- wait.

He felt a disturbance in the force, no. Not a disturbance, a presence. One he hadn't felt in a long time. Revan opened his eyes. Only to see that the room had darkened, as well as being laced by some form of blue aura. He watched in the corner as a force ghost began to materialize. Within moments, it managed to take form. A man of Revan's age was easily depicted. He had the appearance of a Jedi about him. His robes depicted him as a Jedi Master. Revan recognized him immediately, due in no small part to his beard. The ghost approached him, grinning.

"Revan, it has been far too long, my friend."

"Maybe for you, for me it's only been a few days." The two chuckled. "Still, it is good to see you again, Gonar. But why are you here? You should be one with the force."

"I am, my friend. Very few have set foot here while they still reside in the world of the living. Welcome, Revan. To the Netherworld of the Force."

"You mean, this is where I'm gonna spend eternity?"

"That is correct."

"Well, I can do with the dimmed world, but the blue is gonna get on my nerves." Revan said as he inspected his surroundings.

The Exile's stopped smiling "You'll get used to it."

"I guess I will, so I don't mean to seem impatient, but why are you here?"

"4,000 years ago the Force gave you the chance to bring order and peace to the galaxy. You succeeded, but for a time. 300 years later, you sought to protect the galaxy again, however the force had already chosen it's hero."

Revan thought for a moment "The Hero of Tython"

"Your insight still serves you Revan. And now, once again you have a duty to protect the galaxy. I can't tell you everything, but I've been watching silently since the day you disappeared. You felt how powerful the darkside is here. This time you can't do it alone, or with just a few of your friends. You need to prepare, you need to train, and you need to build an army."

"You can't tell me everything? Could you be more cryptic?"

"I could, but I know you hate it."

Suddenly Revan felt himself preparing to leave the Netherworld

"The connection is breaking. Do what must be done Revan, like you always do. And when the time comes, go out there, and give them hell. You were born to do this." As the Exile finished his sentence, Revan felt himself returning to the Millennium Falcon. He decided to check on Zeego in the cockpit.

Revan entered the cockpit to see the ship descending upon Galactic City, he could see the Jedi Temple on the horizon.

"Where are we landing?"

Zeego looked up from the control console. "Galactic City Spaceport, and there's a shuttle you can take straight to the Temple.

"Excellent. Hopefully this will be finished quickly."

"So what am I supposed to do while I wait for you?"

"I don't know, you said the hyperdrive was acting up, you could take a look at that. Coruscant has cantinas, I'm sure you could go play sabacc or something at one of them."

"I suppose you're right. I'll go play some cards or something."

"Alright, just don't lose the ship." Revan stated jokingly.

"Believe me, you aren't telling me anything I haven't told myself." Zeego answered as the comlink began to flash. He activated the comlink, a moment later a representative of the spaceport began to speak.

"Unidentified freighter, this is Galactic City Control. Please transmit Starship ID signature for landing clearance."

Zeego activated the outgoing transmitter. "Understood, transmitting ID codes now."

A few moments of silence passed.

"Transmission received. Please proceed to landing bay 327, sending coordinates." The comlink shut off.

"So, Revan. Are you ready to see Coruscant 4,000 years later."

"I was born ready... well actually no, I wasn't. But I am ready, now."

"Alright, here take this earpiece so we can stay in touch."

"Good, I'll contact you when I'm finished."

"Alright, I'll be in the Dealer's Den Cantina." Zeego didn't wait for an answer before heading for the boarding ramp. Revan watched him leave. He had his own priorities on Coruscant he had to worry about..

_Inside the Jedi Temple_

Obi-Wan and Anakin had just finished another sparring match. Once again, Obi-Wan was the victor. He couldn't believe how far Anakin had come since the first day he met him. He wished that he could go back to those days, when all they had to worry about were border disputes. He still couldn't help but think about the disturbance he, Yoda, and Windu had felt last night. Something was wrong, he knew it had nothing to do with the Sith. But what it actually was, he couldn't be sure.

"Obi-Wan? Hello? Are you even listening to me anymore?"

"Oh, sorry, Anakin. I was thinking about that lucky blow you landed earlier."

"Ah, well I was asking you if you saw last night's Huttball game."

"No, I missed it, headed to sleep pretty early after we sparred."

"Too bad. You missed a good game."

"Well, there will always be more."

"Yeah, I guess you're right.

The two rounded a corner to see a youngling approaching them. He bowed before speaking.

"Master Yoda has called a special session of the High Council. He requests your attendance, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "We'll talk more later, Anakin. I have to deal with this first." He turned to the child. "Tell Master Yoda I will be there shortly."

"Yes, Master." The boy bowed before leaving.

_Dealer's Den Cantina_

Zeego sat focusing on his cards. This Sabacc game wasn't going well. A young dark skinned human had cleaned him out. But Zeego felt like this was his lucky hand, he was sure of it. So sure of it he made the ultimate wager. He bet the Millennium Falcon. The automated console beeped, Zeego watched intently waiting for it to give him what he needed to win. The console beeped again, Zeego's heart sunk. He had just lost the Millennium Falcon to Lando Calrissian.

Lando smiled "Well, it looks like I have a new ship."

"Yes, it looks that way."

"Well, I'll take the ship information if you don't mind."

Zeego handed him a datapad with all the necessary information, including the Docking and takeoff procedures, and the ID signature. Once it was done Zeego went to exit the cantina. He shouted as he walked out the door.

"Fuck!" He lowered his voice so nobody would hear "Revan is going to kill me. I am going to die today."

_Jedi Council High Chamber_

Obi-Wan ascended the elevator to the Council Chamber. He knew why Yoda had called this session. It was about the disturbance. The elevator doors opened. Obi-Wan entered the chambers and took his seat.

Ki-Adi Mundi addressed him "There you are, Obi-Wan we've been waiting for you."

Obi-Wan was speaking to the entire council now "I apologize for the delay, I was discussing Huttball with Anakin"

"No need to apologize, there is. Here now, you are. Begin we may. Called this session I have to discuss an important matter. Master Windu, elaborate you will."

"Last night Masters Yoda, Obi-Wan and I felt a powerful disturbance in the Force. It brought us to our knees."

Plo Koon interjected "Yes, Master Mundi and I felt it aswell."

"Master Yoda called this session so that we may discuss what it could possibly be."

Eeth Koth; a zabrak jedi spoke "I believe it was some sort of Sith alchemy technique. It makes the most sense, after all."

"No, I don't believe it was the Sith, not even they could cause such a thing. This was something else." Obi-Wan answered

"Agree with Master Kenobi, I do. Caused by something far more powerful than the Sith this was."

Eeth Koth was growing impatient. "Well then what do we do? There has to be something!"

"Right you are, Master Koth. Dispatch an investigation team, we shall. Master Kenobi, assigned to this task you are. Bring Skywalker with you, need something to occupy him, he does."

"As you wish, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly.

"Very well, until we learn more we need not discuss it more. For now we should debate our next move in the war. The droid armies have landed on Mygeeto. We need their factories to arm the Republic."

Shaak Ti, a female togruta answered him "Then we should dispatch a battalion of clones at once. I recommend a division of the 501st."

"She's right. We can't afford to lose Mygeeto, the 501st is our best chance." Obi-Wan added

"Indeed, I will go with them. Cereans are more adaptive to the cold than most other species." Ki-Adi offered

"Then it's settled, Ki-Adi will take the 501st to reinforce the troops on Mygeeto." Windu stated.

"May the Force be with us." Yoda added

"Until we need meet again. Council adjourned" Windu concluded

Jedi Archives

Revan sat at a terminal reviewing a few datapads about the Republic, and Jedi Order. He was disgusted by what he found. Not only had the Jedi fallen more into their hypocritical ways, but the Republic now used them as a tool to extend their influence where it did not belong. Not only that but the Republic had become even worse than it was in his time. It was now a bureaucratic cesspool of corporate greed. Revan felt his anger growing.

"There is no emotion; There is peace."

Reciting the mantra managed to calm Revan, but not much. He couldn't believe what he had read. He wouldn't allow this. The Republic had become the very thing it had swore to prevent, and the Jedi had fallen from their glorious ways. It was settled, Revan would wage war against the Republic yet again, and from the ashes. A new government would rise. Revan returned the datapads to their shelves. As he was making his way towards the exit, he came across a second room. One that which he didn't remember existing. A sign above the entry way read "Artifacts of the Jedi". Revan decided this could be worth a look. Maybe he would find Bastila's lightsaber. He scanned the displays, many of which ranged from the Great Hyperspace War to the War with Exar Kun. Then he came across a pair of sealed hangar bay doors. Next to it there was another sign. "Revan and the Jedi Civil War" he pressed the side panel, and the doors slowly opened. He looked inside, and went for a trip down memory lane. He saw Jolee's Robe, Mission's Vibroblade, Canderous's Heavy repeater,Zaalbar's Bowcaster, Carth's pistol, and Bastila's lightsaber. In the middle of them all was a giant durasteel statue depicting Revan himself. And then he saw it. Revan's face had a wide grin on it, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was still intact. His ship; the Ebon Hawk had survived the past 4,000 years.

Revan's earpiece beeped, Zeego began speaking "Uh... hey, Revan. We have a slight problem."

Of course something had to go wrong "What did you do?"

"First of all I just want to say that it wasn't my fault, but I lost the Falcon in a game of Sabacc."

Revan just stood there for a moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're shitting me... you lost the damn ship in a game of Sabacc?"

"Um... yeah. Please don't kill me."

"Relax, I'm not gonna do anything."

"Really, you aren't?"

"No, it just so happens that I've found another ship. Or rather, my old ship. It's in the Jedi Temple I plan on taking her back."

"Alright, well if you could come and pick me up, that'd be great."

Revan hesitated "I'll be there soon."

"Great, thanks." Zeego cut the transmission

Revan approached the Ebon Hawk, he couldn't believe what just happened. Zeego had managed to lose his ship. His SHIP, in a game of Sabacc. But he couldn't worry about that now though. Revan went to press the emergency boarding control to lower the boarding ramp on the outside of the ship, when he heard an elderly female jedi call out to him.

"Excuse me, young one. But only Jedi Masters are allowed to be in this wing of the Artifacts museum. I need you to leave at once."

Revan turned to face her, thanks to the archives he knew her name. "Oh, I'm so sorry Madam Jocasta, but you must be mistaken. I am a Jedi Master. Jaco Reglian at your service."

"No, young one, I'm afraid you must be mistaken I know every Master of the Order, and I'm afraid you are not one."

Well, I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." Revan unleashed a powerful blast of force energy against the jedi, sending her flying back, landing just short of the wall. Revan sealed the inner doors, locking her out. At the same time he opened the outer doors to allow for take off. He used the force to increase his speed and sprinted to the Hawk. He pressed the emergency entrance panel, and the boarding ramp lowered. He stepped inside, and felt at home. But there was no time to be reminiscing. He headed for the cockpit, and tried to fire up the engines. They wouldn't start.

Revan muttered to himself "Damn it! Where's T3 when I need him?"

Revan got up from his chair, and headed for the cargo hold. Inside he found a few spare powercells, although they were likely drained, he chose to try them anyway. He carried them into engineering, and hooked the up to the main power coupling and set them to start transferring power. Revan returned to the cockpit. He looked through the transparisteel window and saw that the inner doors were still closed. He tried to start the engines again, and after a few minutes, they started. However they wouldn't last long. Revan would be able to make an estimated one hyperspace jump before he needed to replace them, and it had to be within 200 parsecs. He strapped himself him, and began the takeoff procedure. He had to hurry, he could see the hangar doors beginning to open. He looked at the console again, the engines were primed. He raised the boarding ramp, disengaged the landing gear, and flew out of the hangar as the inner doors opened.

"Better luck next time, Madam Jocasta."

Madam Jocasta finally managed to get the door controls to open. Once there was enough space for her, she ran into the hangar that served as Revan's monument, only to witness the most important piece fly out of the temple. Damn it. the Council would not be happy about this.

AN: I decided that I wanted the Falcon as a placeholder, Revan needs his ship, and now there's an explanation for how Lando acquired the Millennium Falcon. Anyway this was a fun one to write, you guys know the drill. Review, and PM me with any questions or suggestions.

CaptainCakeless117


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: I'll admit this one is probably my favorite chapter so far. Nothing more to say. Enjoy the chapter

Revan activated the autopilot and leaned back in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe that the Hawk was still flyable. Hopefully that meant it was space-worthy. After a moment of recuperating, Revan put the ship into a left bank, heading for Zeego's last coordinates. He would have to hurry, it wouldn't be long before the Jedi started looking for him, the last thing he needed was to be hunted while his ship was on the verge of dying in flight. He looked out the Hawk's viewport and saw Zeego standing on the taxi-pad. Revan slowed the Hawk until it was only a few feet away from the platform, and extended the boarding ramp. He activated his comlink.

"Let's go, I'd rather leave sooner than later. Half the planet will be looking for this ship soon enough."

Zeego took a running start and jumped onto the boarding ramp. "I'm in, let's go."

Revan retracted the boarding ramp, turned the ship around and launched into the atmosphere. The ship began to jerk as it broke free of Coruscant's atmosphere. Revan began to think to himself "C'mon, girl, hold together. Hold together." Revan watched as a republic cruiser set itself on intercept trajectory, several fighters blasted out of the hangar and locked their s-foils in attack position.

"Zeego! Get on the main gun, we've got company on the way!" Revan began diverting non-critical power to the main blaster cannons. Once that was done, he activated the navicomputer, and began to program a destination. After a few moments the console beeped in confirmation. Their destination was locked in. Revan watched as a republic starfighter burst into flames above the Hawk.

He activated the ship intercom. "Keep them off me! Hyperdrive's almost ready!" Revan barely had time to finish the sentence before putting the ship into a right dive to avoid a collision with an incoming fighter. Getting spaced was not on his list of things to do today. After dodging another volley of laser fire, the hyperdrive beeped in confirmation. Revan pulled the ignition lever, and relaxed as the Hawk blasted into hyperspace.

_Republic Cruiser Ascension_

Captain Jeremitt Deraak watched as the small freighter entered lightspeed. Lord Sidious would not be pleased. As an agent within the Grand Army of the Republic, he would not be deemed expendable, but there are things the dark lord could do without killing him, things that would make him beg for death.

He turned to the bridge crew. "Were we able to extrapolate their destination?"

One of the troopers addressed him "Yes, but only partially. They are headed for the Outer Rim, more specifically the Kwymar Sector. We didn't have enough time to pinpoint the rest."

"Kwymar? Dammit, that's Seperatist territory."

"Shall we dispatch an SIS agent?"

"No, I will contact command, let them decide."

"Very well, Captain." Jeremitt didn't answer before leaving the bridge. He proceeded from the bridge to his personal quarters. He activated his private Holoterminal and watched as the hooded figure came into view.

Darth Sidious addressed him "Report, Captain."

"My lord, I'm sorry to report that the ship you requested me to capture has evaded me."

"That is most unfortunate, Captain." Jeremitt felt some unknown force begin to strangle him

"However we were able to pinpoint their destination." He felt oxygen moving through his lungs again.

"Where have they gone?"

"They are headed for the Kwymar Sector in the outer rim. We lost the signal after that, however."

"Be thankful you are not disposable, Captain. Continue monitoring Republic Space. Contact me should you have any useful information."

Jeremitt bowed "As you wish, my lord."

With that near death experience over, Jeremitt returned to the duties assigned to him by the Republic. According to this, he was to transport General Mundi, and a detachment of the 501st to Mygeeto.

_Jedi Temple_

Windu questioned Madam Jocasta "You mean to tell me that a jedi stole the Ebon Hawk from the Archives?"

"Yes, master. I caught him in the process, but his strength in the force caught me off guard. I have never felt such a powerful connection." She turned to Obi-Wan "Not even from your former padawan, Master Kenobi. He locked me out of the hangar, and stole the ship before I could override the system."

Yoda and Windu exchanged glances "Thank you, Madam Jocasta. Please return to the archives while we determine our course of action."

"As you wish, Master." Jocasta bowed before leaving.

Obi-Wan hesitated before speaking "I feel the disturbance we felt recently and this theft are connected."

"Agree with you, I do. A coincidence this is not. Monitor republic space we must."

"Master Yoda is correct, we should also try to locate the ship, we can't afford to lose such an important relic of the Jedi." stated Kit Fisto

"Agreed." Windu turned to Obi-Wan "Master Kenobi, will you lead the investigation with Skywalker?"

"Yes, master. Of course I will."

"Excellent, now then, we have recieved intelligence from the SIS. The Separatist fleet surrounding Cato Nemoidia has been diverted for some unknown cause, along with the Invisible Hand, General Grievous's flagship. Republic High Command wishes to begin an invasion of the system, with a Jedi leading the charge."

"What about Master Plo? As an expert swordsman there is no doubt he would secure the planet." Suggested Saesee Tinn

"Master Plo, would you be willing to lead the assault? asked Master Windu

"If it is what the council wishes. I will contact the Wolf pack, and prepare for the assault."

Master Windu began to stand up "Very well, Until we confer again, council adjourned."

Obi-Wan left the Council Chamber in search of Anakin. They had to begin their search for the Ebon Hawk immediately. Obi-Wan may not have been one for ships, but this was more than just a ship to Obi-Wan. When he was officially granted the rank of Master, the first thing he did was visit the Museum. Obi-Wan admired Revan greatly, he was proof that the dark side could be resisted.

Obi-Wan reached Anakin's quarters and knocked on the door. After a few moments Anakin opened it.

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?"

"I've just spoken with the council; the Ebon Hawk has been stolen from the Archives. You and I have been tasked with finding it. Grab your lightsaber."

"Finally, something to do! I'll meet you in Hangar 7-52."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you down there."

_Aboard the Ebon Hawk_

Zeego came into the cockpit, and sat in the copilot chair. That blaster turret didn't operate very well. Given the ship was nearly 4,000 years, Zeego should have expected as much. Still, this was an impressive ship. Smugglers knew it as the Crown Jewel of blockade runners. Suddenly the ship began to shudder; Zeego looked at the power levels and noticed they were reaching critical. Not only that, but the ship itself no doubt in need of massive repair. Zeego hoped it wouldn't space them in mid flight. He decided not to think about it, and simply watched the ring of hyperspace fly past him.

After a long silence, Zeego decided to break the quiet "So where are we headed? We have to fix the ship before we go anywhere."

"Well, the ship is in need of repair, there's no doubt about that. We'll get it fixed up once we dock. We should be arriving shortly." Revan stated as he began allocating the remaining power to last as long as needed.

Before Zeego could respond the navicomputer beeped in confirmation of their arrival. Revan disengaged the hyperdrive. As the ship returned to normal space, A planet was easily visible directly in front of the Hawk. A massive space station hovered above a quarter of the planet. Zeego recognized it instantly, he had never been there, but he had heard of it. How could he not?

"Telos."

Revan stood up from his chair. "Yes, they have the fuel and powercells we require, and according to the archives, despite being in Seperatist territory, it has remained neutral in this conflict. Perfect place to refuel and restock."

"You're probably right, but that's not the only reason we came here."

"You're right, there's something else we came here for. Something on the planet's surface."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's important."

'Believe me, it is." With that said, Revan began to take the ship down into one of maintenance docking bays of Citadel Station. He chose to take it carefully and slowly enter the docking bay. He wasn't sure how well it would land after today. He lowered the landing gear and gently set her down, or rather tried to. Once the landing gear was down, the ship dropped and hit the floor of the docking bay with a loud metallic screech. Revan lowered the boarding ramp and the two made their way out of the ship.

As Revan descended the ramp, he saw a team of the Telos Security Force approaching the ship, blasters drawn. That was the one problem with not transmitting ID codes, you were always greeted by the military. Revan could sense Zeego beginning to tense, and saw him put his hand on the blaster.

"Hello sir, I'm afraid that this was an unauthorized landing, and we're going to have to impound your vessel and detain you for questioning."

"You aren't taking my ship anywhere."

"Sir, please be aware we are authorized to use lethal force if you refuse to comply."

"And I advise you to be aware that I will use lethal force if you try and take my ship."

"Very well, I wish it didn't have to be this way, but you leave me with no choice. Men, open fire."

Before the soldiers had a chance to raise their weapons, Revan unleashed a flurry of force lightning, killing the officers within seconds. Their smoking corpses fell to the ground, Revan's hand was still cackling with force lightning.

He turned to Zeego "Help me hide the bodies"

Zeego nodded, and the two dragged the corpses into the storage room on the other side of the docking bay. Once that was done, Revan walked up the ramp to the bay control and unlocked the door. He approached the dock officer.

"You will not report what happened to the security team." Revan stated while using the force to influence the dock officer's mind

"I will not report what happened to the security team."

"You will have my ship refueled, and replace the primary and secondary powercells."

"I will have your ship refueled, and replace the primary and secondary powercells."

"You will also have a repair team begin making the necessary repairs."

"I will also have a repair team begin making the necessary repairs."

"You will have a shuttle take me to these coordinates." Revan stated as he handed the officer a datapad.

"I will have a shuttle take you to these coordinates." Stated the dock officer as he inserted the datapad into the terminal and procured a shuttle, before returning it to Revan.

"You will go about your business."

"I will go about my business."

Once that was done Revan began making his way out of the docking bay with Zeego. They exited the airlock and entered the main shuttle bay, seeing citizens of many different species walking about in an attempt to reach their shuttle. Revan continued past them, Zeego following in his steps. He approached a second shuttle bay, and inserted his datapad into the terminal receptacle. After a moment, the console flashed in confirmation, and ejected the datapad, the bay doors opening a moment later. Revan saw the shuttle pilot standing in front of the boarding ramp and approached him.

"You're flying the shuttle?"

"That's right."

"Alright, well I'd appreciate it if you would keep this run off the record." Revan stated as he handed the pilot a couple of credits.

"Ok, I can do that." The pilot entered the shuttle, Revan and Zeego followed shortly. Moments later, they took off and began their descent to the planet surface.

After several hours, the two came across their destination; an old abandoned Czerka military base from the Telosian Restoration Project. The shuttle landed, and the two exited the ship.

Revan turned to Zeego "He's gonna wait here until we're done. Let's make this quick, though." Revan didn't wait for a response before continuing into the base. He approached the durasteel doors and stabbed his lightsaber into it, cutting a circular shape and blasting it open with the force. The two entered the base and Revan looked around to see skeletal corpses covering the floor. He paid them no mind as he proceeded further into the base.

He approached another pair of durasteel doors that led down to the sublevel of the base, but Revan knew there was more to it. After all, he sanctioned it's construction, a factory that would mass produce Hunter-Killer assassin droids. He pressed the access panel on the side, and entered the elevator, Zeego followed in his step. After a few moments, the elevator doors opened, the two entered the factory. Eventually they came to the main construction room and Revan saw remains of HK-50 units. HK-47 had been here, moments later the two were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Greeting: It is a distinct pleasure to see you alive, Master. Provided my photoreceptors are not off-focus."

Revan turned to see HK-47 standing there. "HK? How are you here? I watched you get destroyed at the Foundry."

"Proud Answer: Before I returned to the Foundry to await your return, I stored an updating copy of my memory core in this factory's database, as well as a backup platform should my original body ever be decommisioned by some horrible, idiotic, foolish meatbag. As disappointing as it is to think about such a thing. Apologetic Statement: However, Master, I am deeply ashamed that I was not able to protect you from those Sith Meatbags." Before Revan could speak, HK-47 noticed Zeego standing behind him.

"Warning: Unknown meatbag detected. Master, please remove yourself from my line of fire, oh it has been so long since I terminated one." HK stated as he drew a blaster pistol.

"Stand down, HK. Zeego is my friend, and you will not harm him, am I clear?

"Disappointed Response: Yes, Master. I understand."

"Excellent, now then. Reactivate the factory, HK. Begin construction on HK droid schematic, generation 51. Upload these software and hardware upgrades to the system. We will need these droids for the future."

"Compliant Answer: As you wish Master. The Factory will be reactivated; I shall program the droids to wait in standby mode." HK approached the main console and began the reactivation sequence. After a few moments, the three could hear the reactor restarting; suddenly the construction platforms began building the next generation of HK units.

"Statement: The factory has been reactivated, and construction is initiated. The upgrades you requested have been added to the schematics, as well as to my own systems. Diagnostic: I detect a 42.0078% increase in my efficiency. Declaration: This should be fun, Master."

"Excellent, it's good to have you back HK."

"Proud response: It's good to be back, Master! Nostalgic Query: Shall I kill something for you?

"All in good time, HK. All in good time."

**AN**: Well, there's Chapter 4, and that's right everyone. HK-47 is back. I have to be honest, you can't have Revan without HK. And that is probably why this was my favorite chapter to write. HK is just a fun character to write because of his love of killing. See you in Chapter 5!

CaptainCakeless117


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for me to bring you guys this update, I've just returned from a week long camping event with about 50 of my friends. Well, now that we're getting further into the story, and school is starting up again, my updates may come at a slower rate. I pray that I'm able to keep a steady schedule, though.

_HK Factory_

Revan stood motionless, both of his lightsabers ignited. He waited patiently for HK to begin again. In the hours since he had found him, Revan had decided to test HK with a few live fire training sessions. Revan raised his offhand saber in anticipation of HK's attack. Moments later a volley of blaster bolts began flying towards Revan, he deflected many of them easily, and reflected the final bolt back at his droid. HK's mechanical body quickly motioned itself outside of the bolts path.

"Excellent, HK. You seem even more agile than when we were last together." Revan stated as he deactivated his lightsabers simultaneously.

"Explanation: The upgrades you installed in me recently have greatly increased all of my systems. Joyful Statement: With these upgrades I should be able to perform my assassination protocols not only more efficiently, but I should find much greater enjoyment in each and every meatbag I terminate. Oh, my circuits are warming just thinking about it!"

Revan chuckled "I see you still have your cheery, sadistic disposition, HK. Good."

"Statement: I'm pleased you think so, Master. I would be a poor excuse for a droid without it."

"If I may interrupt." stated Zeego as he joined the others. "The factory has successfully produced 300 HK-51 units; they await your commands in the construction chamber."

"Thank you, my friend. HK, relay orders to the droids. They are to begin masquerading as protocol units in the Republic Army, Banking Clan, Galactic Senate, Trade Federation, Techno Union, and the Jedi Order, assuming they can enter undetected."

"Compliant Statement: Your orders will be carried out to the letter, master."

"Excellent, HK. Once you are done, meet us outside the facility. Soon we begin our work in earnest."

"Statement: I shall meet you outside the facility, master." HK turned and began to approach the durasteel doors leading to the construction chamber. Suddenly he halted, and focused his photoreceptors on Zeego "Declaration: I look forward to working with you, neimoidian."

"As do I, HK." replied Zeego with a slight grin.

Revan stood silently, somewhat taken aback by HK's statement. He had never heard HK say such a thing to anyone, not even to him; HK's creator. He decided that it was of little importance, although it would take a great deal of work, the time was approaching for his return to the galaxy, he needed to be focused.

"Zeego, come with me, it's time we moved on." Revan stated as he began making his way toward the exit.

"I guess we had to leave at some point, get back to our quest for galactic peace." Zeego quickly fell into stride with Revan

"So, where are we headed next?"

"The Rakata created multiple superstations, the Foundry, the Star Forge, and another device that could terraform planets. They had one more, though. Its location was hidden at the Foundry, which I retrieved before I escaped. That is our next destination. A place called the Ark."

"Interesting name. Any chance of something that'll try to kill us?

"Probably."

"I was really hoping to hear "no" but we just can't get a break."

"Where's the fun in no chance of violence?"

"Good point."

_Coruscant Industrial Sector_

Darth Sidious; Lord of the Sith, and a master manipulator. He sat in an elevated chair, his attention focused on a holoimage of the Ebon Hawk. There was something about this ship that puzzled him, he didn't know what it was, but it gave him a bad feeling. Whatever the ship meant, he knew that it threatened the Grand Plan of the Sith. He sensed a great power approaching, something dangerous was stirring. Something the galaxy hadn't seen in millennia. After he felt a disturbance the Force; and a powerful one at that, Sidious knew he had to investigate, and after hours of meditation, the Force gave him a single vision. A vision of this ship, the Ebon Hawk. He sensed that events were occurring out of the Force's original plans, his destiny had changed, and he didn't approve of it. He sensed that the past; both that of the galaxy, and his personally, would eventually strike back at him. His train of thought was suddenly broken, his attention returned to the present when he sensed his apprentice approaching.

"What is your will, Lord Sidious?" Darth Tyranus asked as he knelt before his master.

"Lord Tyranus, there has been a great disturbance in the Force."

Tyranus raised his head "I have felt it."

Sidious began to rise from his chair "We have a new enemy. An unknown force has entered the fold; we cannot have them endangering the Grand Plan."

"I agree, master. What would you have me do?" Sidious could sense Tyranus losing his patience.

"You must find this interloper, and eliminate him." Sidious went to stand before Tyranus, who stood as he approached.

"Where will you have me begin, master?" Asked Tyranus as the two began to walk throughout the building.

"Travel to the Kwymar Sector, begin searching for this ship." Sidious handed Tyranus a holo of the Ebon Hawk.

"It will be done, my lord." Tyranus began to make his way out of the building.

"And remember, that the Dark Side is with you." Sidious watched as Tyranus left him alone. He was a skilled apprentice, very talented in his force abilities. But he always remained calm, refusing to utilize his emotions. Unlike Maul, who possessed great ability to embrace his emotions, yet had underdeveloped his Force talents. What he required was an apprentice with Maul's capacity for anger and hatred, as well as Tyranus' force capabilities. And one day, he would have that very apprentice. Anakin was continuing to grow in skill as a Jedi, as well as continuing to utilize his emotions. With enough encouragement, there was no doubt that one day he would rise to be a Sith Lord. Until that day, Tyranus was a useful placeholder.

After a moment to collect his thoughts, Sidious began to venture further into the building, descending toward the sublevel. Sidious stepped off the turbolift; slowly he began making his way down the dark corridors. He could hear the angered yells as his prisoner rebelled against the torture restraints. He pressed the control panel, and the durasteel door opened with a metallic hiss. A single light dangled from the ceiling, centered over a red and black tattooed Dathomirian Zabrak. Darth Maul. The first apprentice of Sidious, whom he had begun to train under the instruction and guidance of his former master; Darth Plagueis. Somehow Maul had survived being cleaved in half by Obi-Wan Kenobi so long ago. In these many years, Maul had learned patience. It was rather ironic, really. Maul's downfall was somewhat due to his lack of patience, and now. Over 10 years later, his patience helped lead to his downfall again. Maul's capacity for hatred and anger had also increased. Which was something Sidious had not thought was possible. He watched as the Zabrak thrashed about in an attempt to break free of his restraints, when after several moments he stopped, and was simply laying there motionless.

"Why don't you simply kill me." asked Maul?

"Because, your punishment must be more... severe. Besides, I may still have other uses for you." Sidious began to laugh sadistically.

"You killed my kin, what makes you think I would serve you again?"

"You have forgotten your place, Zabrak! I hold the true power. Power you could only dream of having." gloated Sidious.

"Power that would be mine had you not abandoned me on Naboo."

"So naive. You would never have challenged me, I trained you from birth. I could sense it in you, you were too loyal to try and usurp the mantle from me."

"And you think my replacement is strong enough? You think he will challenge you for suprema- ah. I sense the truth in you. You don't plan to fully train him. He's a placeholder, is that right? Yes, he's just something to keep you occupied while you groom your true apprentice for the day you induct him into our order. I sense... Skywalker." Maul continued "You are not as powerful as you think old man. If I can sense your true intent, what do you think Tyranus will learn?"

"Enough of this." Sidious didn't give him another chance to speak before he unleashed a torrent of Sith lightning against his helpless former apprentice. Maul's tormented screams echoed throughout the building.

_Republic Cruiser Ascension_

"Captain, a pair of Jedi Knights are requesting permission to dock." stated the comm. officer.

"Have they stated their intent." asked Jeremitt

"They wish to question about a missing ship, they offered no more information than that." Jeremitt's face began to lose color. He knew they were in search of the freighter Lord Sidious had tasked him with capturing. The only thing he wasn't sure of, was if the Jedi had somehow learned of Jeremitt's affiliation with the Sith. Regardless, he needed to remain composed.

"Send docking clearance. I'll meet them in the starboard hangar."

"Yes, Captain."

Before anything more could be said, Jeremitt began making his way to the starboard hangar. The long corridors leading to the main turbolift were filled with troopers making their way to their assigned tasks. Whether they were flight crew making their way to the bridge, or infantry making their way to the flight simulator, training for the day they would have to take on the Seps from the cockpit of a 170. With the Republic gaining ground, however, most of the crew found their time aboard the ship tedious, always accomplishing the same task they did the previous day.

The turbolift doors slowly opened, and Jeremitt continued walking the halls towards the hangar. He entered the required access codes into the terminal, and the durasteel bay doors slowly opened. He made his way into the hangar just in time to see the Jedi Knights open the cockpits of their Jedi Interceptors. As they climbed out of their ships, Jeremitt recognized both of them. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, acting General of the 212th Battalion, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, former General of the 501st Legion, only to give up his command, and allow for the 501st to be dispatched throughout the galaxy after his former Padawan left the Jedi Order.

"General Kenobi, how unexpected. Jeremitt Deraak: Commanding Officer of the Ascension, what do you need of me?"

"Fortunately, something other than the war." stated Obi-Wan with a smile "We're investigating a purely Jedi matter, is there somewhere more private we can speak?"

"Of course, General. Please, follow me." Jeremitt led them out of the hangar, and down the long hallways towards his personal quarters. He led them inside and closed the doors behind him.

"These are my private quarters; you make speak freely here, General. The only ones who will know of this conversation are in this room." Jeremitt said, at the same time he activated the audio transmitter. Lord Sidious would be very interested in this information.

"Excellent, as my friend stated, this is a purely Jedi affair, however we do require some assistance on your part." said Anakin

"I will assist you in whatever capacity is needed to the best of my ability, General Skywalker."

"We're investigating a missing starship. It was stolen sometime yesterday. According to the reports, your ship was positioned above the northwest hemisphere of the planet at that time. Did you happen to notice this ship?" Obi-Wan handed him a holo of the Ebon Hawk.

Jeremitt began to tense; he couldn't tell them the truth. Lord Sidious would surely terminate their arrangement. "I'm afraid not, General Kenobi. I have no knowledge of this ship."

"He's lying." stated Anakin "Now, tell us what you know. Please."

Jeremitt remained silent.

"Tell us now!"

"Anakin! Remember, there is no emotion." stated Obi-Wan

Anakin closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths. "There is peace."

"Now then, Captain, I need you to tell us the truth. This mission is imperative to the Jedi Order, now tell us the truth or we will have no choice but to have you court-marshaled."

Jeremitt took a deep breath before speaking. "Very well. We detected the ship fairly early as it broke free of the atmosphere. We dispatched several starfighters to cripple the ship, but it expertly evaded and eliminated each of them. It jumped to lightspeed before entering range of our tractor beam."

"Were you able to determine its destination?" asked Anakin.

"Only partially, it traveled to the Kwymar Sector."

The pair of Jedi began to stand. "Thank you, Captain. You have been most helpful, now if you will excuse us, we have an assignment to complete." stated Obi-Wan.

"I'm glad to be of service, General Kenobi. Shall I see you two to the hangar?"

"That won't be necessary, Captain." stated Anakin.

Jeremitt watched the pair make their way to the hangar on his private terminal. As captain of the Ascension, he had remote access to all the holocams. He heard his holoprojector activate, and turned to see the hooded figure of Darth Sidious looming over him.

"Lord Sidious, you received my transmission, I take it."

"Yes, you were wise to contact me."

"I offer my sincerest apologies, Lord Sidious. I would've told them nothing, but I had to protect my cover."

"You would be of no use to me incarcerated. However, failure cannot be tolerated; I shall be lenient with you. I extend to you one more chance, which is two more than most get."

"I am eternally grateful, my lord."

"I would expect as much."

"May I inquire your plans for the Jedi and the freighter?"

"They shall be eliminated." Sidious cut the transmission before Jeremitt could respond.

_Telos: Citadel Station_

Revan entered the shuttle bay with HK, and Zeego. The HK-51 units had begun their tasks in the short time since they had left the base, and Revan had his own duties to attend to now that he had access to both the Republic, and the Separatists. He had his information, as well as his sleeper agents. Now, he needed weapons, starships, and people with the courage to use them. As well as funding. The three came closer to the bay containing the Ebon Hawk. Both HK and Revan stopped walking.

"What is it?" asked Zeego.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force. A danger is approaching."

"Statement: My motion sensors have detected a threat, as well as my thermal sensors. Addition: I have also tapped into the stations security cams; an unknown meatbag has gained access to the Ebon Hawk. Statement: Master, he is in possession of a lightsaber." said HK-47.

"You two stay here, cover the door if he tries to escape, I'll handle this." said Revan

"Consider it done, Revan. No one will get passed us." assured Zeego.

Revan entered the hangar. Standing in front of the Hawk was an elderly man. Revan detected the force in him, although it wasn't strong enough to present a challenge with Revan. He chose not to utilize his full power. Not only that, but he also sensed the dark side emanating from him.

"Well, I must be making quite the impression if the Sith are already searching for me." said Revan

"Impressive, the force is strong with you, to be able to sense my true affiliation."

"Or it might be because you are not currently masking your power."

Tyranus was astonished by this man's knowledge. He made note of the dual lightsabers clipped to his belt. However he also sensed his connection to the Force. It was weak compared to others he had felt, he expected that this foe would provide him with little challenge.

"When will the Sith learn? The dark side is not stronger."

"Nor is the light stronger than the dark." replied Dooku.

"Indeed, to truly become a master of the Force, one must learn to walk the line of neutrality."

"I anticipate that our philosophical knowledge of the Force will not lead to the victor of this confrontation, but rather our skills with a lightsaber." stated Dooku as he ignited his lightsaber, and took a dueling salute.

"Very well, before we duel, may I have the satisfaction in knowing your name, lord..." said Revan as he ignited his lightsabers and took his customary stance.

"I am Darth Tyranus, Lord of the Sith."

"And now, Tyranus. You shall fall, as all Sith before you have." boasted Revan.

"Until now, Jedi. The time has come for our revenge." stated Tyranus.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." stated Revan. In that moment, Revan leaped into the air, using the Force to amplify his height and speed. He descended upon Tyranus and went on the offensive. Using his mainhand lightsaber to try and break Tyranus's defenses. While keeping his offhand saber back for his defense. Revan performed the duel with minimal effort, instead of changing forms, mixing techniques; he chose to utilize the Jar'Kai form, also known as the dual saber technique. Although by the current standards, his fighting style would be considered out of date, the form that his opponent was utilizing was archaic, even by Revan's standards. The fight continued, with each strike that Revan attempted, Tyranus parried it, with each blow Tyranus attempted; Revan intercepted it with his blades. Revan decided it was once again time to go on the offensive. Revan locked blades with his opponent once again. He chose to deactivate the blue blade, allowing Tyranus's lightsaber to pass within inches of his face, Revan quickly changed his technique, switching from the Jar'Kai variant of Form VI: the Niman form, to the more aggressive lightsaber dueling technique of Form V: Djem So. He slowly began to overwhelm Tyranus, countering each of his strikes while transitioning between his own attacks. He broke through his defenses, and struck him with a blast of Force energy. Revan leaped high in the air with the intent of carving his blade deep within his opponent, only to witness Tyranus bring his lightsaber in time to block his attack.

"Impressive, you are skilled with a blade, this battle will be a true test of my power." said Tyranus

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises. As are you, it seems. You claim to be a Sith, yet I sense a calmness within you, you haven't fully given yourself to the dark side."

"And you. You claim to be a Jedi, yet I sense the dark side within you. You use your emotions, I can sense you channeling your anger, yet still allowing the Force to flow through you freely. Interesting, I have never encountered someone like you."

"And you never will again." stated Revan.

"Yes, but the truth of the matter is, I've become more powerful than any Jedi."

"I sincerely doubt that."

Revan broke the saber lock and performed a back flip to create some distance between him and Tyranus.

"Let us test that then, shall we?"

Before Revan could respond, Tyranus attempted to catch him off guard with Sith Lightning. Revan raised his gloved hand and intercepted the attack, absorbing the lightning to amplify his next attack. As Tyranus ceased the attack, Revan could sense his full power. It was strong, but not as strong as his own; he could tell that this was not the master. He was fighting the apprentice.

"You are strong, I will not deny that. But not strong enough." said Revan

He unleashed a storm of Sith Lightning upon Tyranus. Who attempted to absorb the attack. However the blast was too powerful, soon he became engulfed in lightning. His elderly screams echoed throughout the hangar bay. Revan began closing the distance between them, continuing his onslaught of Sith Lightning. As he came to stand over Tyranus, he ceased his attack.

Tyranus laid there in immense agony. He turned ant stared at the face of his would be attacker. He seemed familiar to him. Tyranus had seen him someplace before, he couldn't think of where, however.

"How... how is it possible for one to have so much power?" asked Tyranus, his flesh still smoking from the lightning

"Through balance, Tyranus. Through mastery, not of the light or dark. But of the Force itself."

"You are powerful; there is only one who could be stronger. You will no doubt meet him, one day."

"Your master?" asked Revan.

"Yes. Darth Sidious. It was him who sent me here, to my end."

"Your end? No, not your end. I won't kill you. Instead, I extend an offer to you. Join me, become a Master of the Force."

Tyranus hesitated. "Very well, I accept your offer, if only as a means of survival."

"You are wise to do so, now I suspect Tyranus was not the name you were born under. May I know it, or do you wish to continue being known as Tyranus."

"Dooku. Count Dooku."

"Welcome, Count Dooku. Now that you have joined me, you must learn the truth of me."

"Then tell me, who are you?"

"You would not believe me, I must show you."

Before Dooku could respond, Revan connected his mind to Dooku's. The truth of who he was began to flood into Dooku's mind, just as it had with Zeego. After he was finished, Revan broke the connection. Dooku stood completely still, a look of exasperation on his face.

"Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible with the Force."

"I must know. How?"

"A technique that has been lost to many, known as Fold Space."

"I have heard of it, it makes sense now."

"What?" asked Revan.

"My master and I recently felt a great disturbance in the Force. At first we were unsure of what it was, and he still is. Now I realize that it was your arrival." Dooku kneeled. "Regardless, I kneel before you, Revan. I pledge myself to your Order. I will serve you faithfully, Master."

"Excellent, I welcome you, Count Dooku. You are the first of this era to join the Revanchists."

"Thank you, Revan."

"Now then, I believe introductions are in order, but we can get to that later. For now, we have business to at-"

Revan was cut off by his holocom. He activated it, and an image of HK-47 utilizing his blaster rifle came into focus.

"Declaration: Master, we have been discovered. The Jedi have found us."

"What? Where is Zeego?"

Zeego came into view. "I'm here, Revan. But given this standoff, I'm not sure how long before that changes. We could use some of your assistance. Time to show some of that "Master of the Force" stuff."

"I'm on my way." Revan deactivated the holocommunicator and turned to Dooku. "Are you strong enough to fight?"

"Not in this state, I will need bacta and a lot of it before I am fit for combat."

"I have a better idea." Revan knelt before Dooku and began to channel the Force. Within moments, Dooku could feel his tired limbs begin to rejuvenate. The damage done to his nervous system, as well as the burns caused by the lightning slowly disappeared.

"Interesting, I did not think it possible for such a complex healing technique to be performed when the dark side also holds influence." said Dooku as he rose to his feet.

"The Force is a mystery to many. It is not always clear why such things are possible. Perhaps because we have need of them." said Revan

Dooku retrieved his lightsaber from the hangar ground, and the pair began making their way across the hangar towards the main shuttle bay. Revan suspected HK-47 would be able to hold his own against any Jedi or Sith from the past. But this new era possessed too many unknowns for him to leave HK to take them on based solely on his faith in him. Revan needed to assist him. Besides that, perhaps he had located more potential Revanchists. However he would not know for sure until he faced them. However, even at this distance, he could sense a great power emanating from one of them. He also suspected that they had not located him through investigatory means, but rather had followed Count Dooku. Regardless of how they arrived, he had to deal with them now, before they threatened his plans. Plans that even Revan had yet to finish thinking of.

AN: Well, there it is. Chapter 5 is finished. Unfortunately, I am returning to school shortly, and I anticipate being quite busy in the foreseeable future, so it may be awhile before the next update. Remember to review, if there's anything you don't understand, or are curious about regarding the story, feel free to message me. Until next time.

CaptainCakeless117


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Hey, guys, its CaptainCakeless117, back with another installment. It's been about a month, and I've been really busy lately. With that said, I would appreciate it if some viewers would become more patient. I've received several PM's asking about when my next chapter would be. Please remember that it takes me time to draft, edit, and beta my chapters. With that said, enjoy Chapter 6.

_Telos: Citadel Station_

HK-47 detected the pair approaching before any organic could have. His processors networked his photoreceptors into the Security Holocams. It took him mere seconds to deduct that they were Jedi. The customary robes and lightsabers at their belts gave them away immediately. HK drew his blaster rifle and took a defensive stance. Zeego took the hint, and drew one of his pistols.

He turned to HK "What is it?" asked Zeego

"Statement: I have detected a pair of Jedi approaching. I suggest you ready weapons. Or don't. More fun for me, oh my circuits are warming with anticipation!"

Zeego drew his second pistol and took a position next to HK. Seconds later he saw the Jedi coming towards them. Both were human, one appearing to be in his late thirties with dark hair and a beard, the other seemingly in his mid twenties, with what Zeego referred to as "a big Jedi mullet". They stopped a few dozen feet away from the two.

The older of the two spoke "I'm Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I request that the two of you kindly step aside. We have a task to complete."

Zeego froze for a moment. This Jedi saved his life; he owed a debt to him. But Revan represented something greater. He was the embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. Everything that Zeego admired. "You saved my life once, Obi-Wan. But I'm afraid I can't let you pass. My mechanical friend would agree with me."

HK aimed his rifle as Anakin took a step forward. "Declaration: One more step and I blast you where you stand, meatbag!"

"This doesn't need to end in violence. Just let us past." continued Obi-Wan

"Declaration: You will not bring harm to the Master! Prepare to be terminated, meatbags!" HK activated his built-in energy shield and opened fire upon the two.

The pair drew their lightsabers and began deflecting the blaster bolts. HK-47 refusing to relent with his assault. He alternated between the targets with unprecedented speed. He powercell was depleting quickly.

"Statement: Cover me, neimoidian. I must reload."

Zeego ducked behind a nearby cargo canister. "Consider it done." He stood up and began to unload upon the two. A couple bolts managed to graze the younger of the two Jedi, but no serious damage was done. He noticed HK begin shooting again out of the corner of his eye, but chose to continue his assault. He saw a holoimage appear on HK's wrist and noticed he was speaking to Revan; he threw a gas cylinder at the Jedi and began making his way to HK. He heard Revan speaking as he approached.

"I'm here, Revan. But given this standoff, I'm not sure how long before that changes. We could use some of your assistance. Time to show some of that "Master of the Force" stuff"

"I'm on my way." Revan deactivated the holocommunicator.

Zeego ducked behind another cargo canister. "HK! You have a stealth generator, don't you?"

"Answer: No neimoidian. I do not. I do not think it would be very beneficial in this situation."

"I had an idea, but now that I know you don't have one, never mind. Why don't you have one?"

"I find it to be unnecessary."

"Unnecessary? You're an assassin droid! Stealth is key to fulfilling your programming."

"Statement: I suppose you are correct. However I shall worry about it once we have terminated these meatbags."

There was a pause in the firefight as the airlock door opened. Revan stood in the door with an older gentleman. Zeego determined that it must be a new ally to their fight. Excellent.

The younger of the two Jedi spoke up "Count Dooku."

"Skywalker." stated Dooku.

"You know of each other?" asked Revan.

"We have encountered each other on occasion. The first time we met, I deprived him of the lower half of his arm. The other one is Obi-Wan Kenobi. His former master."

"His former master? Well, this should be interesting. HK, Zeego. Get the Hawk started, Count, cover the door."

"Confused Response: But... master! Why won't you allow me assist you in killing these meatbags? I would truly love to crush their necks. Pleading Request: Master please allow me to terminate them. I beg you!"

"I told you to go start the ship. I want to face these two alone."

"Saddened Answer: Very well, Master. We shall prepare the ship."

The three made their way to the airlock, leaving Revan, Obi-Wan, and Anakin alone. Anakin took a step forward with his lightsaber drawn. "That ship is property of the Jedi!"

"I think you're mistaken. That's my ship." assured Revan.

"Alright, let's do this carefully. I approach from the left. You come in slowly from the right." whispered Obi-Wan.

"Anakin paused for a moment "After you, Master."

Obi-Wan approached Revan at a quick stride. In a flash he drew his lightsabers and through performing a series of spins and crouching, he moved between the pair, locking lightsabers with both of them. Once again he used the movements of the Jar'Kai Technique. Twirling his blades with a complex array of turns and spins. He focused more on combating Obi-Wan, with a wide variety of strikes against him, while relying on a series of force techniques to keep Anakin at bay. He could sense an immense power emanating from Skywalker; he would rather face him alone. Revan leaped in the air and sent a wave of Force energy through the floor, knocking Kenobi off-balance. Revan then kicked him in the chest, and sent down the hall with a blast of Force energy, he collapsed to the floor, un-moving, allowing Revan to focus on Anakin.

He deactivated his second lightsaber and turned to face Anakin. Switching from Jar'Kai to Makashi; the second form of lightsaber combat. This focused on precise strikes to encumber their opponent, catching them off-balance and allowing the assailant to deal a killing blow. He could sense Anakin's emotions encumbering him. His overconfidence, fear, his fear was growing, as well as his hunger for power. He sensed hate, and anger.

Revan found the duel interesting. He expected more skill from someone with such power. He brought his saber in time to block an attack at his neck. The blade lock continued.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, anger. But you don't use them. You have happiness, joy. But you don't use them. Remember, there is no emotion; there is peace. But there are positive emotions. Draw on that which makes you happy." Revan instructed him, hoping to coax a greater challenge from him. It was at this time he noticed Obi-Wan staggering back to his feet, but he was on the other end of Shuttle Bay.

Anakin stepped back, and took a deep breath. He attacked Revan again, this time he seemed more in control, calm.

"Now, this should be interesting." thought Revan. He approached Anakin and began with a series of downward chops, followed by alternating strikes to Anakin's left and right. Each was countered easily. Revan sensed Anakin gathering his strength. Revan attempted to raise a Force Barrier, but Anakin's push ripped through it. Revan was sent flying across the hallway towards the airlock. He slowly stood up and turned to Dooku, who was intently watching the duel.

"Make sure the ship is ready. I'll be there soon!"

Dooku responded with a nod, and headed for the Hawk.

Revan quickly brought his lightsaber in time to block another attack from Anakin. He broke the saber lock and attempted to hit Anakin with a blast of Force Energy. He succeeded in causing Anakin to stagger backward. It became apparent to him that Anakin was stronger in the Force, he couldn't hold out forever.

As Obi-Wan finally made his way to the pair, Revan turned to the control panel and carved his lightsaber into it. The outer airlock began to seal itself, Revan ducked inside with barely enough time before the door closed. He amplified his speed with the Force, and boarded the Ebon Hawk. He raised the boarding ramp, and began making his way to the cockpit.

"HK, get us outta here!" Revan shouted.

"Acknowledgement." responded HK.

Moments later, Revan felt a momentary sense of weightlessness as the ship began to raise off the durasteel floor. He entered the cockpit and saw Obi-Wan and Anakin through the transparisteel viewport. He gave them a salute, then took the controls, and blasted the ship into space.

**Obi-Wan and Anakin** watched in defeat as the Ebon Hawk jumped into hyperspace, they failed their mission. But now they knew the Sith were involved, there was no other explanation for his presence.

"Damnit! We had them!" shouted Anakin

"Anakin, relax. We won't always succeed, but now we know who they are. We find them." stated Obi-Wan

"Then tell me, who are they?" asked Anakin

"The droid would be something I'm unsure of. We obviously encountered a Rogue Jedi, though I am unsure of his name. There was also Dooku."

"That doesn't help at all." Anakin stated

"No but the last one, the neimoidian. He said I saved his life once. I remember him. Zeego, yes, that's it."

"And how will that help us?"

"The Force will guide us. But, excellent work, Anakin, you had him on the run."

"I'm not sure what it was, Master. He tried teaching me while we were dueling. Like he wanted me to defeat him."

Obi-Wan's holocommunicator began to go off before he could respond; he pulled it out, an image of Master Windu coming into view.

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker. You must return to Coruscant immediately." stated Windu

"Has there been another attack?" asked Anakin

"The Separatists have invaded Coruscant, they are attempting to kidnap the Chancellor. We need you two to join the space battle overhead, in case they succeed in getting him aboard their ship."

"What of the Ebon Hawk?" asked Obi-Wan

"We shall dispatch another pair of Jedi to locate it. Master Divesius and his former Padawan, Sira-Talis have already offered to investigate."

"Very well, Master. We shall be there shortly.' stated Obi-Wan

"I have a bad feeling about this." stated Anakin as the pair began to make their way to the hangar containing their Jedi Interceptors.

_Aboard the Ebon Hawk_

"Well, looks like we got away again." said Zeego

"Statement: We always get away, neimoidian. There is no reason to boast about it. I, on the other hand have still yet to crush a single meatbag skull in over three millennia. There is no worse feeling than knowing how high my kill count could be..."

"HK, why don't you go take a look at the weapon systems, make sure the repairs optimized them?" asked Revan.

"Answer: I suppose that calibrating a giant gun should take my processor off this train of thought for a bit." HK left the cockpit and headed toward the blaster control, his mechanized footsteps echoing throughout the ship.

"Zeego, about halfway down this hall way there's a security and maintenance room. I want you to check on the rest of the repairs, and make sure nobody's following us."

Zeego got up from the copilot chair and began making his way to the security room. "Easy enough."

Dooku began to stand up. "I'm going to head to the dorms, get some rest."

"Not so fast, you're staying where I can see you for now." responded Revan.

"Still don't trust me?" asked Dooku

"Given that you tried to kill me less than two hours ago, and accepted my offer with little hesitation, I can't say that I do."

"Well, what will it take to change that?"

"A man who deserves trust doesn't need to ask how to gain trust."

"Well said. Very well, I shall prove to you. How about first you teach me how to fly this vessel."

"I'll teach you how to copilot. But you can't fly her yourself."

"Simple enough." Dooku sat in the copilot's chair.

"Alright, grab the instrument, I'm taking her off single control." stated Revan.

Dooku did as Revan directed, bracing for when he would have to help Revan pilot the ship. The instrument tried to resist him when it came into his control, but he somehow managed to steady it.

"Alright, now do you see the readout console on your left?" asked Revan

Dooku began looking in search of the console until he found what he was looking for. It displayed a number of systems required for the ship to operate efficiently.

"Yes, I see it."

"Alright, since I switched to co-control, the stabilizers need to be recalibrated in order to function properly. As copilot you are in charge with doing so. So, try and figure it out."

"I thought you were teaching me how to do so." stated Dooku

"Experience is its own teacher." replied Revan

"Very well." said Dooku. He took his left and began working on the console. The readout giving the status on the stabilizers, he began activating the touch keys, and swiping unnecessary readouts off the screen. Or at least what he thought was unnecessary. Moments later the ship readjusted itself, and the stabilization subroutine took care of the rest.

"Nice work. There's still more to do, but that's enough of a start for now. I'm putting her on autopilot for now. I'm gonna head into the cargo hold and grab something to eat." Revan began to stand up.

"Is there anywhere on the ship I can go to perform my lightsaber drills?" asked Dooku

"The garage, past the medbay on your left." answered Revan

"Thank you, Master." Dooku replied with a bow and made his way out of the cockpit.

Revan stopped in on the security room on his way to the cargo hold. Zeego was checking over the critical system repairs.

"How's everything check out?" questioned Revan

"Not all the repairs were completed before we left Telos. All of the primary systems have been repaired; most of the secondary are completed. Now, it shouldn't be too hard to fix it ourselves. It's manageable, but if we don't get behind it, not for long."

"Alright, well between the four of us, we should be able to take care of it. Have the scanners picked anything up?"

"Nope. I think our grand escape went unnoticed. Good thing, too. We've had enough fighting for now."

"I suppose so. You can relax though; it will be a little bit before we reach the arc. Not only is it on the other side if the galaxy, it's actually a little beyond the Outer Rim."

"So it'll be a few days of peace and quiet?" asked Zeego

"It should be." answered Revan

"Wonderful." Zeego responded

"Yes, it is. I'm going to meditate for a little bit. Can you keep an eye on things?" asked Revan

"Go do your Jedi stuff. I'll take care of things while you're gone."

"Thank you."

_Coruscant: Senate Tower_

Chancellor Palpatine sat in his office, his Honor Guard patrolling all possible entrances. The Separatist fleet had attacked Coruscant, and General Grievous' flagship was present, though the General himself was not aboard. Of course, Palpatine knew what was really going on. Grievous was somewhere on the planet's surface, making his way to the Senate building to kidnap Palpatine. In the meantime, Darth Maul was still restrained on Coruscant. The only problem was that Tyranus was missing. The only logical explanation was that he was dead, though there had not been a disturbance in the Force. A crucial decision needed to be made.

"Guards, leave me."

"But Chancellor-"

"I require a moment of privacy. I shall summon you when I am finished." assured Palpatine

"Very well, your Excellency."

Palpatine watched them leave his office; he pulled up his hood, and activated his private holoterminal. Darth Maul came into view.

"Lord Maul." stated Palpatine.

Maul turned to face the hologram, unmoving,

"As I told you, I have may have other uses for you. Tyranus is dead, and it seems Obi-Wan Kenobi is closing upon me."

"Kenobi." Maul said with absolute hatred.

"I offer you the chance to kill him, and Skywalker. I will not interfere."

"And should I succeed?"

"You will deserve the title of Sith." persuaded Sidious.

"Very well." Maul answered.

"Good, good. There a shuttle in the facility you are currently inside. Find it." Sidious stated. He began inputting codes into his console, and Maul's torture restraints unlocked. He deactivated the holoprojector, lowered his hood, and summoned his guards. He didn't like this. Events were not proceeding as he had foreseen.

_Aboard the Ebon Hawk_

Revan sat in the crew quarters, cross legged. Items were floating around the room, as was typical for meditation. He was hoping for a vision. Whether it was of Bastila, or the future. Or maybe another visit from Gonar. He hoped for something. Suddenly the vision struck him.

_A pair of Jedi dueled a red and black tattooed Zabrak. He recognized the Jedi, but not the Zabrak. The surrounding area evokes memories of Sith Warships. _

_The younger is injured, unconscious. The duel continues._

_The double blade of the Zabrak is broken in half, A blue lightsaber carving through his wrists. _

_The bewildered Zabrak screams in agony, cut off once again by the blue lightsaber._

_The headless corpse collapses._

_The vision changes._

_"Execute Order 66"_

_A thousand Jedi cry out in terror, and are suddenly silenced._

_Only a handful remains._

_Obi-Wan, Yoda, Kento Marek, Shaak Ti, Rahm Kota, Sira-Talis, Divesius_

_The vision changes_

_A black armor-clad cyborg rises on a table. _

_The Dark Side is victorious._

Revan snapped to attention. He noticed the blue aura again.

"What did I just see?" questioned Revan

"It is the future, my friend." answered Gonar.

"I figured that, but can it be prevented?"

"The future is always in motion, it is always changing. But this time, it is not. You can't prevent this. Gonar stated.

"There has to be a way!"

"Not this time, Revan. This must happen if you are to succeed."

"How can you tell?" asked Revan

"Have you ever heard of a war with 3 factions? I haven't, and I doubt it would end well for any of them." Gonar answered.

"Very well, we shall prepare for the day."

"It will take years, Revan. Many years, but you will succeed. You always do."

Revan thought back the Sith Emperor. "Not always."

"Don't blame yourself for that day. Focus on the present. When the time comes to fight, I will be with you. Our time together has ended, I must leave you again. May the Force be with you, old friend.

Revan closed his eyes and returned to the physical world.

"I need to get some sleep."

**AN**: Well, there you guys have it. Chapter 6 of _The Legend Reborn_. Expect the next chapter in about 2 weeks. Until next time!

CaptainCakeless117


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: Hey, everyone. I'm back with another chapter of _The Legend Reborn_. I apologize for not keeping schedule, but personal life has been a little annoying lately. Anyway, back to the story. A lot of people have been annoyed with the fact that I made Anakin stronger than Revan. Anakin does have more Raw Power than Revan, however, Revan is way better than Anakin in 2 aspects of the Force: control and diversity regarding skill in Force techniques. Sure Anakin is stronger but Revan knows a much wider variety of Force techniques and you have to remember that Anakin has still lost battles in his career despite being the strongest so i am sure that if Revan went all out he could at least incapacitate Anakin. So to narrow it down Anakin is stronger but Revan is more skilled. They could be evenly matched in single combat if pushes come to shoves. But, things seem to looking up for Revan now, and we're getting further into the plot.

_Aboard the Ebon Hawk_

Anonymity, deception. The tools of a master assassin. HK-47 was an expert in these. Revan often praised him for his ruthless efficiency and brutality in his early weeks of creation. His memory core finally contained files of every single kill. A Republic informant, taken down from over 2 miles away with a high powered Systech Sniper Rifle. An Alderaanian dignitary, poisoned by lining his silverware with synox before dinner. A double agent operating in Revan's Empire, taken care of up close and personally with HK-47's built-in vibroknife. And his personal favorite; the incapacitating of a Jedi Knight, followed by electrical torture, and finished with castration and disembowelment. HK still relished his dying screams. But even the thought of them running through his processors couldn't replace the emptiness of not killing a single meatbag in over three millennia. Not only that, but he found that he actually missed his astromech counterpart. He always thought of the day where he would no longer have to argue with that moving cargo cylinder- no- he longed for the day. But now that it had arrived, he missed the small droid.

He turned from the weapon readout console, his photoreceptors analyzing the status of the laser turrets. He did what he could, but that was never good enough for HK. It would have to do until they had more time to take care of it. This ship needed a lot of work. There was always something wrong with it, but he knew his Master could fix it. It was just a matter of taking the time to do so.

Repairs were always T3's job, or the Iridonian's, or both of them. With neither of them here, HK had a feeling this ship would fall apart.

He deactivated the display console, and made his way through the ship, his metallic feet echoing throughout the corridors. He needed to speak with Revan. First he checked the cockpit. Empty. Then the garage. Empty. Then the starboard crew quarters. Empty. Then he tried the port dormitories. There he saw his master sitting cross legged on the floor.

Revan turned his head "What is it, HK?"

"Statement: Master, there is something that has been bothering me for some time."

"Go ahead."

"Hesitant Query: You returned to the Factory alone. Master... where is T3? What became of my counterpart?"

"Dead, HK. He was destroyed. A long time ago."

"Query: Dead?"

"Yes, HK. He was destroyed, by the Sith Emperor. Thousands of years ago."

"Query: Could he be rebuilt?"

"I don't know, HK. He wouldn't be the same."

"Query: What about his memory core, master? Is there a backup copy stored?"

"Wait... HK, you're a genius."

"Statement: Thank you, Master. Not that I need to be told of that."

"Someone's a little arrogant isn't he?"

"Sarcastic Demand: Turn me into slag."

"Gladly."

"Worried statement: Master, I wasn't being serious! Why would you say such a thing?"

"Oh, go shut down for awhile. I'll have a job for you soon."

"Compliant Answer: Very well, Master."

**HK was right**. They wouldn't always have the time to take care of the ship. He needed T3. And thanks to HK, Revan remembered what T3 had done before they departed for Rekkiad. He made his way to the security console near the cockpit. The ship was on autopilot and everyone else was asleep for awhile.

He scanned through old datalogs that he had made during his quest to find the Star Forge. He remembered T3 had hid it somewhere in there. A datafile containing a copy of his memory core. It took him awhile, but near the beginning of the logs, he spotted the encryption key that T3 could use. Good. It seems that T3 continued to update the file up until he destruction. He inserted his datapad into the receptacle, and transferred the file.

That's the most he could do for now. Bringing T3 back wouldn't be possible until he had more time to himself. As for now, he needed to practice his lightsaber drills. He couldn't go for long without it. He hated doing so, but it was necessary. Not only that, but he couldn't sleep.

He entered the garage and pulled out his lightsaber. The blade casting his immediate surroundings in a faint green glow. He began a series of simple overhand strikes. Changing his form when prudent. He continued his routine until eventually the movements began to blur together, his lightsaber becoming an extension of his will. His body becoming an extension of the Force.

"Impressive style."

Revan turned to see Dooku standing at the far garage entrance. "Come to join me for a few late night drills?"

"If you'll allow it."

"I think I could. But maybe we should go one further. Perhaps a sparring match?"

"I would be up for that, but what do you propose we use as practice sabers?" Dooku stated as he scanned the garage.

Revan displayed his lightsaber. "I'm good enough to spar with this."

"That doesn't sound like a very wise idea."

"Only if you're afraid of losing your leg, or a hand... or your head. But I think it's safe to say we've both been in those kinds of situations before."

'True enough." Dooku unclipped his lightsaber from belt, the red blade providing a contrast to Revan's.

"Your move." stated Revan.

Dooku raised his lightsaber and brought his lightsaber down upon Revan's. Revan countered by spinning to his left and attempting a strike at Dooku's side. Dooku sidestepped, making a diagonal strike at Revan, his lightsaber easily slapped aside. The pair froze for a moment. The ship shuttered as it reentered normal space.

Revan deactivated his lightsaber. "Huh, I thought it was a longer trip."

He didn't wait for a reply before making his way to the cargo hold. He approached HK-47 and reactivated him. "Meet us in the cockpit, HK." Again, Revan didn't wait for a response before making his way to the starboard dormitories where Zeego was sleeping. "Hey, get up. We're at the Ark." Revan returned to the center chamber, and waited for everyone to arrive.

The group slowly flowed into the chamber. First Count Dooku arrived, followed shortly by HK-47, and around half an hour later, Zeego stumbled into the room. Revan approached the Holoprojector and pulled up an image of the Ark. A large circular structure, with six large arms extending off of it. With a spherical item in the middle.

"That, gentlemen- and HK- is the Ark. The first superstructure to be created by the Rakata during their Infinite Empire. This one was most relevant, as it allowed for each following superstructure to be possible. With this, we can finally begin the first step of our plan."

"And how will this help us?" asked Zeego.

"Well, if my suspicions are correct," Revan enhanced the image, the center of the Ark yielding a much larger view. Inside the spherical item was a smaller structure. "Can anyone tell me what that might be?"

Dooku turned to Revan. "A weapon of some kind?"

"You're close. Zeego?"

"A starship?"

"Also very close. HK, if you don't get this one, I may have to dismantle you."

"Statement: That is the Star Forge, Master."

"And we have a winner. HK is correct. My suspicions about the Ark have been confirmed. Some time after the destruction of the Star Forge, the Ark must have registered it's disappearance, and began construction of a replacement. We are going to take the Ark and move it."

"Move it? How?"

"With a really strong tractor beam. No, despite its appearance, the Ark does possess a hyperdrive. How else do you think it was able to transport the Star Forge the first time?"

"Uh... teleporting?"

"Zeego, this isn't a holovid. This is real life. Any other questions?"

"Query: Where will you be transporting the Ark to, Master? The Rakata Prime system is a part of known space."

"That's simple, HK. We're going to Tython."

Dooku rose from his seat, "Impossible. Tython's location has been lost since the end of the Second Galactic War."

"But, I visited Tython before going to the Foundry. I archived its location on my datapad. So, any other questions?"

"How dangerous is this going to be?"

"Very."

"Chance of death?"

"Of course."

"Well, I suppose we should get to it."

"Alright. But first, HK I have a job for you."

"Excited Query: Shall I kill something for you?"

"Yes, you shall HK." Revan changed the holoprojector to display a human male appearing to be in his late thirties. "This is Lorka Gedyc: the current leader of a Mandalorian extremist group known as the Death Watch. He was last sighted somewhere in the Corellian Sector. I want you to find him, and eliminate him by whatever means necessary. Upon completion of your assignment, you are to search for a Mandalorian by the name of Spar, and bring him to me alive and unharmed. Understood?"

"Declaration: Mission Parameters understood, Master. I shall depart as soon as possible."

"Excellent. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna take the Hawk in for a landing." Revan deactivated the holoprojector and made his way to the cockpit, Zeego followed, while Dooku entered the garage and began his drills. Leaving HK to check the weapon stores in the Cargo Hold.

Revan took the controls and switched to manual control. He slowed the Ebon Hawk, beginning a descent upon the Ark. The massive structure began to grow in size, Revan angled the Hawk toward the center, the artificial terrain coming into distinct identification. He slowed his approach, feeling the gravity taking hold of the Ebon Hawk, pulling it into the artificial atmosphere. He pulled back on the controls, leveling the Hawk out and lowering the Landing gear. A patch of Desert expanding before him, he gently lowered the ship, carefully landing on one of the more level dunes. He lowered the Boarding Ramp, and made his way to the rear of the Ebon Hawk. HK was brandishing his favorite rifle, Zeego with his blaster pistols holstered, and Dooku with his lightsaber in hand.

"Alright, everyone. This should be fairly straightforward, just stay close to me." Revan pulled out both his lightsabers and descended the ramp, the harsh sun beating down on him.

"Remarkable. Truly remarkable. An artificial structure with an atmosphere capable of sustaining life." stated Dooku.

"Life? I don't see anything alive around here, do you?"

"I see you, I see Dooku." remarked Revan.

"True enough." replied Zeego.

The group approached a massive set of doors, flanked by a pair of Rakatan Statues. Revan approached the set of doors, and lowered to his knees. He began the Rakatan ritual that had lowered the barrier to the Temple of Ancients on Lehon. Force Energy began to visualize above Revan, a large beam striking the massive doors. Slowly they began to retract into the rock wall.

Revan rose to his feet and approached as the doors ceased moving. He watched a massive Guardian Droid like the ones that used to protect the Foundry approach them. Revan drew his lightsabers, and leaped high into the air landing atop the droid's flat cranial platform, stabbing his lightsabers deep into the droid's antique plating. The droid shuddered, maneuvering it's mechanized body in an attempt to knock Revan off-balance.

HK holstered his rifle, and charged toward the droid's underbelly. Crouching beneath it, he carved a small incision with his built-in incision probe. He planted a remote charge in the incision. With the droid continuing to focus on Revan, HK carefully moved to a safe distance from the droid giving Revan a slight nod. Revan deactivated his lightsabers and jumped from the droid, landing close to Zeego. HK pressed a remote detonator built into his arm. The droid shattered, pieces of shrapnel propelled by the explosive force.

Zeego watched HK approach the trio. "Well, nice work guys."

"Statement: As efficient as it was, it was not good enough. Declaration: The incision took .7941 seconds longer than it should have. Declaration: I have allowed my skills to diminish."

"You did excellent, HK. It's just going to take some time to reach peak efficiency once again." Revan assured.

"Response: I hope you are correct, Master."

Revan didn't respond. He simply began to make his way toward the entrance. The other three followed in his step. The architecture was quite similar to the designs of the Temple of Ancients on Lehon, and each of the Star Map chambers that Revan came across long ago.

Revan was surprised there was a strange lack of Guardian droids; Revan counted less than a dozen before reaching the central chamber. He approached a side access panel, the heavy Permacrete doors receding into the rock wall. The room beyond was vast, likely taking up a majority of the Mountain's interior. The massive chamber had a single platform running around the room, extending 15 feet from the rock wall. Everything beyond was empty, just the depth likely plunging kilometers below. But from the edge, Revan could see a pair durasteel panels closed together no more than five hundred meters below. He approached the holographic interface, and began entering a series of coded commands. After several minutes, he motioned for the others to step forward.

"I have something I wanted to show you guys." He turned around, they could each hear the sound of the durasteel panels opening. Slowly, the sound diminished, until it vanished completely. Slowly, a large metal structure began to rise. Three large pillars slowly rose above the control center. As the object continued it's ascent, a large sperical center came into view, slowly returning to the pillars extending to the bottom. The Star Forge was rebuilt.

"There she is. The Star Forge. The glory of my former Empire." stated Revan.

"I suspect it will play a role in your plan?" asked Dooku.

"Of course it will. Weapons, Starships, soldiers, funding. We need to consider each of these before we begin the next phase. But now, we have our ships. Everything takes time. As impatient as I am, I will wait as long as it takes to succeed. We will win."

"Just what I was hoping to hear," Zeego said "So what happens next?"

"We take the Star Forge to Tython, then HK-47 will depart for the Corellian Sector, and eliminate Gedyc."

HK-47 remained silent.

"What is it, HK?"

"Statement: Forgive me, Master. I have just received word from from HK-51 units operating in the Obtrexta Sector."

"What do they have to report?"

"Statement: They have detected suspicious actions on the planet Muunilinst. There has been activity in an account holder who was presumed dead more than a decade ago."

"Get on with it, HK. We don't have time for dramatic effect. Who is it?"

"Statement: Hego Damask."

The color began to drain from Count Dooku's face. Revan noticed quickly.

"Dooku, do you know Damask?"

"I never knew him personally, but I was aware of him under another name. Only until after his alleged death."

"Then what did you know him by?" Revan asked impatiently.

"Darth Plagueis."

Revan's expression turned from anxious, to a stern appearance. "Tell me everything you know."

**AN**: Well, there you have it, everyone. Chapter Seven has finally been completed. Again, I apologize for taking so long, however I feel like it is my best work yet. Once again, I will be taking any suggestions you might have, or what you would like to see in the story and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Until Chapter Eight!

-CaptainCakeless117


End file.
